my memories of you
by nienna surion
Summary: when turning 16, sakura reminices on her long gone child hood friend. one shot


MY MEMORIES OF YOU. 

A small one off about how sakura remembers how her and Syaoran met when they were younger, very short and I'm really sorry for it, it's my v first Eva try at writing a fanfic. Hope ya like plz r&r.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own card captor sakura or any of the characters in this story, only those I have made up.

It was a sunny day on the day that sakura kinomoto (sp) turned 16; sakura has bright emerald coloured eyes, perfectly tanned skin. A figure that all girls dream to have and most guy's dream of. She is sat on her favourite swing in the penguin park, looking out over the clear blue lake. Remembering her child hood best friend .

**FLASH** **BACK**

A small 10-year-old sakura is running around the penguin park with her best friend Tomoyo, when suddenly a blur comes running straight into Sakura making her and the mysterious blur fall straight in to the lake.

A few seconds later you see Tomoyo come running down towards the lake where Sakura is sitting and a 10 year old boy is laughing at the auburn haired girl with a lily pad situated atop her head.

"And what do you think is so funny" sakura screamed at him standing up and staring down at the little boy with anger and a little hurt evident in her emerald eyes "the fact gasp that you look gasp funny with a flower gasp sat on ya head" he managed to get out although having to stop in between because of the lack of breath due to laughing. "Well at least I don't look like a frog, you. You annoying baka" she shouted with fury at the unsuspecting boy, while stomping off she met up with Tomoyo who showed sympathy and just listened to the raving of the young girl "he is so insensitive, you know he dint Evan say sorry, arghhh he is the most annoying thing I have ever met and I don't Evan know his name" "um sakura maybe you just dint give him chance to apologise" "huh what ohh yea I guess, oh well" "look sakura I gotta go ill call you tonight, k," "yea alright speak later t."

Sakura being all alone now walks up to the swings and sits down, swinging softly while humming a small tune to herself. "That's a nice tune, is there words for it" startled sakura looks up, to be met with the most enchanting amber eyes she has ever seen, "im Syaoran li by the way, I dint mean about pushing you in the lake or laughing at you" Syaoran said snapping her out of her day dream "ohh its fine really, I shouldn't of got mad at you" "sakura kinomoto by the way" "its nice to meet you, mind if I join you" "no not at all go ahead, so where do you come from, I haven't seen you around before" "I just moved here from Hong Kong, to continue my studies or that's what my said any way" "cool, any way I better get going home it was nice meeting you syao I hope to see you again soon" "yea the same sakura"

**END FLASH BACK**

This was the meeting that spurred the greatest friendship Tomeada (SP) had ever seen, these two were inseparable, but all things must come to an end.

FLASHBACK 

"why do you have to go" cried a 14 year old sakura, "because the elders of the Li clan want me to train, you knew this day was going to come sakura so please don't cry" Syaoran whispered softly to a broken hearted sakura, although he was breaking inside to he wouldn't show, yet a few tears managed to escape. Sakura softly wiped them away, like he had done to the many tears she had shed. "I can't help it syao, I don't want to lose you." "Your not going to I promise I will come back when my training is over" "promise promise" she said pouting cutely while looking up through her black lashes "I promise promise" he replied smiling.

END FLASH BACK 

That was the last I ever saw of Syaoran, he never kept his promise, but at least I got those memories of him left to remember and maybe one day we will meet again. But until then I will keep wishing for my best friend back.

With that thought sakura kinomoto rose from the swing where she was sat and walked home not once looking back at the memories that once dwelled there, as they are now and forever in her heart.

The end.

Please tell me what you thought, I would prefer structured critiscm rather than flames but they are welcomed and will be taken in to recognition.


End file.
